Playing With Fire
by NotYourAverageAngel138
Summary: Max is running, but this time she's alone. The Flock kicked her out and gave her to the School. It's been two years. She's just got away. Max isn't who she used to be, and isn't changing back. What happens when she lands in Forks? OOC Warning: LANGUAGE
1. Betrayal

_Hey Everyone! I am SO SORRY! Reasons Why I haven't Updated:_

_1. School and Homework....They REALLY Suck!_

_2. Practice.....I do Basketball, Horse-Back Riding, Art, Voice, and Guitar. Fun, Right?_

_3. I'm just a lazy ass. Sorry._

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned MAximum Ride, Do you REALLY think I would be here right now?????_

* * *

Max POV

This can't be happening. Tell me I'm dreaming. This can't be real.

"This is the only way, Max. You're just to much trouble to keep around. We keep getting followed and captured. We want to live normal lives, have a house, go to school.....and we just can't do that with you around. But don't worry, we all voted and we want Fang to be the new leader.", my Angel, my baby, stated.

"Wh...What? This...This is a joke, right?," the Flock just glared at me, hate visible in their eyes, "What happened? We're family, I've been their with you guys through everything! You just can't do this to me....You're all I have!" I sobbed.

I, the almighty Maximum Ride, was sobbing. You would be too, if your family, your _everything_, were kicking you out and pushing you into the waiting arms of a couple insane scientists. Yeah, not only was the Flock kicking me out, they were giving me to the School. They made a deal, give up me, and they would be free. Such loyalty amazes me.

I searched my Flock member's faces looking for any remorse or guilt or pain. Iggy, my blind pyro, was a rock statue, anger etched into his features. Nudge, my chatter-box, was silent, but her eyes spoke measures, she didn't care what happened to me. Gazzy, my little soldier, stared at me with hard eyes, his hands clenched in fists. Angel, my baby, just sat at her spot on the ground, with one hand twisting her blond locks, the other clutching Celeste, while she stared at me with a cold look in her baby blue eyes. Then lastly.....Fang, my second in command, my best friend, my rock,....my love, had a blank look on his face but in his deep onyx eyes all I could see was _hate_.

They all just stared at me until the deep voice that used to make me weak in the knees called out, "Just leave, Max....and don't come back." . I looked up at Fang and the Flock one last time as I ran straight into the crowd of Erasers surrounding our cave, with a look of determination on my face. I spread my 13-foot wingspan, taking a second to marvel at the tan and brown beauties sprouting from my back. I felt my body prepare itself for an attack and I knew one thing for sure. I may be broken-hearted, but I wasn't going out without a fight.

* * *

I woke up later in my favorite place. Let's guess. On Fang's chest? With Angel snuggled up next to me? In a nice cozy bed? In a cold, hard dog crate, smelling of anesthetic and chemicals?

Congratulations to all who picked answer number 4! Your prize... you're not actually in the dog crate. "Aw, look the little birdie woke up.," An Eraser cooed at me, "Wanna play with me, little birdie? We could have lots of fun?".

"Aw, how bout not, Lassie?" I cooed back. "You little...." , Lassie snarled, bringing his claws into my cage, latching on to my arm. Which I responded to be biting him. He started howling in pain, trying to fling me off.

When I slammed back into the back of the crate, I spat out all that nasty stuff. "Disgusting." I grumbled. "What's going on here?!" a familiar voice bellowed.

My favorite person in the world walked up to the bars and yelled at the Erasers for being "complete imbeciles for almost harming the subject", while I just smiled innocently at Lassie's glare. "Max, how are you doing?" Jeb asked.

"You know, Jeb, I'm just doing peachy. I got kicked out of the Flock, gave over to the School _by_ the Flock, and got to see you! What a great day!" I said sweetly, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Max, listen to me. The Flock did the right thing. You belong here. You just can't fight your destiny or us." Jeb said in that I'm-a-adult-and-I'm-better-than-you tone. God, that tone _pisses me off._

"Jeb, listen to me.", I mocked him, anger barely covered in each word, "The Flock _betrayed_ me. I belong were ever I damn want to be! I will and always fight you and my destiny!". By that point, I was screaming and yelling, pressing against the bars and throwing punches on anything I could touch.

I was thrown out of the cage and immediately held down by 4 Erasers, one holding each limb. I bucked and twisted, trying to escape but it was useless. But it didn't stop me. I twisted and moved harder when I saw Jeb approaching with a needle in his hand. I felt something cold prick into my arm before things started to get fuzzy.

The last thing I heard was "Don't worry, Max. You'll get used to it here.

* * *

2 month later

Max POV

I tried to block out all the cries and moans, _tried _being the operative word. I had only been here for two months but it seemed like years. Constantly strapped to a metal table, in a dog crate, and having experiments performed on me is what mainly happened. And let me just say, some of those tests were _cruel._

"Move it!" Lassie barked at me. Ha Ha, barked, you know dog....Eraser....yeah. "Gosh, Lassie, who's pulling your chain?" I smiled back.

"O, your going to like this new test _so _much, Max." Lassie said cruelly, a smirk on his face. I immediately tensed, knowing what was in store had to be torture for Lassie to have such a look on his face. He looked happy. God, that's just sick.

I was shoved into a room and strapped down into a metal chair, my head strapped towards a T.V. "Enjoy." Lassie smirked before closing the door and taking the only light source with him.

I sat in the chair, tapping my foot for a couple minutes and humming a song out of pure boredom, before a blue light flickered as the T.V. turned on...and images started moving across the screen.

Fang, Fang with a red head, Fang with another girl, Angel, Angel and Nudge laughing, Gazzy covered in paint, Gazzy and Iggy bent over a bomb, smirks on their faces, Iggy cooking, Nudge on Iggy's back joking around, The Flock smiling and laughing, The Flock flying and laughing and living and _not caring how I was stuck here._

I felt something wet drip down my face, and realized in the back of my mind that I was crying. But really at that moment, I didn't really care.

* * *

1 year later

Max POV

It's been one year. A whole year. One year since I saw my Flock's faces. One year of complete torture and experimenting. One year since I lost the will to care. I sat in my dog crate and stared down at the words scribbled at the bottom of the crate, in my writing.

_It's funny _

_How someone can break your heart_

_And you still love them_

_With all the little pieces_

I remember that day, I had gone through watching the Flock's lives then been laid on a metal table and cut up deeper and deeper seeing how long it took me to heal. I then had been thrown back into the crate, bloody and exhausted, and as the lights went out, I dragged myself to the back of the cage and used my fingernails to write. I finished writing with bloody nails and a broken heart.

"Maxie! I have a fun test for you today!" Lassie said, with that sick little smirk on his face. On the outside, I kept silent and blank, while on the inside I was screaming and sobbing. How much more did these people think I could take?

I was brought into a glass tank and was slipped into a wetsuit and breathing mask. I flopped into the cold liquid, with a sense of dread in my stomach. I looked with mild interest at the scientists scurrying around and yelling at each other. Then everything got quiet as the tank lit up in a bright green glow. Then slowly the liquid started rising in temperature until it was scorching. I let out a silent scream as the liquid started seeping into my skin and into my body. Then slowly the temperature started rising more and more until it felt like I had been tied down and thrown into a blazing fire. My wings started burning as did every part of my body. Hours seemed to pass before the liquid cooled. My body felt exhausted and worn out as they pulled me out of that death chamber.

I distantly heard gasps and murmurs of the scientists around me and felt my wings being spread out and my body being exposed. The gasps got louder even as I started drifting further into unconsciousness. I felt myself being picked up and being laid down on the floor of my crate, almost lovingly. Right before I drifted away I heard, "I'm so proud to call you my daughter."

* * *

_DUH DUH DUUUUHHH! Suspense! Drama! Betrayal! AND ALL IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!! What's not to love??? (Giggle) :P_

_I PROMISE I will update or something soon! Maybe tommorow! (This also goes out to all the Twilighters out there reading my stories) (Wink, Wink) ;D_

_So REVIEW! Like NOW! Yeah! Press The Button! Seriously! .... What Are You Waiting For?....Seriously.....PRESS THE BUTTON!_

_Peace Out,_

_~-Ange-~_


	2. New Life

_I'M BACK!!!!! MWAHAHAHA! Ok, now since that's over I'm sorry_ _haven't updated. Since I last updated I've had 3 games and 4 practices and catching up on homework......But I'm back now! Thanks to :_

_LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!_

**Disclaimer_-_**Do I seem like James Patterson?????

* * *

Playing With Fire Ch. 2

Max POV

1 year and 2 months

I would never admit this to anyone....but I don't think I'm making it out of the School this time. There's no Flock to save me, or any place to go after this. _No Max! Think about your Mom and Ella, you just can leave them when the School can get them! _I mentally screamed at myself. _But if you went back to them, the School said they would kill them. _Another voice snarled back.

Suddenly, my cage was rattling and being rocked around. I heard the Erasers laughing as I flew from side to side. I felt myself becoming angrier and suddenly lashed out and grabbed one of the Erasers arms through the bars. I pulled the arm in and then snapped it around the bar. The Eraser howled and raked his claws down my right side. I jumped back, clutching my side as blood seeped through my fingers. I looked at the damage to see that he didn't puncture anything or damage anything major. He clawed me enough to just scar. _Damn it, that's not pretty!_

The Erasers yanked the door open and dragged me by my arms to the Maze. The Maze is a an impossibly long area filled with twists and turns. Shocking devices, Erasers, and knives in ever corner. And of course the crazy-damn scientists would numb my wings and put a shock collar that buzzed me everytime I stopped.

I was shoved into the Maze and I started running. Welcome to my life.

1 year and ? months

Max POV

I lost track of time. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, then they all just came together. I'd faded into a dreamland during the day the only things that I felt or went through were the nightmares, expirements and the constant pain and hate. Pain for losing my family and my life. Hate for my family for giving me to this sick people.I woke up to find myself strapped onto a metal table and seeing a scientist injecting something into my arm. I felt pain and then all I saw was darkness......

_~!Dream!~_

_I was running. All I could see was fog around me and it was so cold. As I ran, my breath would fog up and drift up. I kept running, knowing if I stopped something would happen. I heard voices laughing sinsterly and calling my name out in raspy voices. They kept coming closer and I could now hear footsteps pounding behind me. I tried to open up my wings to find they wouldn't move. I started to panic. I tripped and scrambled to pick myself up when a foot came crashing down on my back, forcing me down. I slowly turned my head to see......no one._

_I was in a room. There were no exits and a girl was sitting curled up in a ball in the middle of the room, something dripping down her hands. I slowly walked towards the girl, seeing that that something was red....and....thick. Blood. The girl had blood dripping down her hands. I was suddenly in front of the girl and was reaching a hand out to her. I peered closer and saw knotted midnight black hair with red streaks....tan skin covered in filth.....chocolate brown eyes, flecked with specks of red filled with pain.....scars..... and wings. Beautiful midnight black wings with feathers tipped in flaming red and the feathers on the underside were an ashy grey like someone took the ash of a fire and blew it right on her wings. This girl was farimilar for some reason. But I shook it off when I saw a dog tag hanging from her shirt. I looked and read:_

_Experiment 0001_

_Maximum Ride _

_I stumbled back, my thoughts all over the place. Because somehow, the girl kneeling before me....was me._

_~!Dream Over!~_

I woke up with a start, to find myself in some kind of infirmary. I had an IV stuck in my arm and other needles stuck in my skin. I quickly leapt up and yanked out all the needles. I heard a small whimper to see a small boy cowering in his bed. Dark brown hair fell in his face in spikes and his ice blue eyes looked terrified as he tried to make his small body even smaller. He had cuts all over his small pale skin and I noticed two small bulges in the back of his shirt. This boy...he had wings. He looked around 4! I silently snarled to myself, _Those bastards!_

"Hi, honey. My name's Max, what's your name?" I cooed softly coming towards him. "I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie.", I said softly as he started to inch away.

"I'm like you,too. Don't worry." as I spread out my wings, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. The terrified look in his eyes started to fade as a curious look came in them. I opened my arms and he softly jumped in.

"My name's Night. Are you Mommy?" he said softly and sweetly, looking up at me with his big blue eyes filled with a child-like innocence.

I didn't know what to say, so I just clutched onto him tighter. And as I felt his little hands wrapped around me, a crack in my heart disappeared, knowing that I finally wasn't alone.

Meanwhile....

Jeb POV

"Are you sure, Director?" I asked as I stared down at Experiment 1381. All she did was nod. I chanted in my head as I injected Experiment 1381 with the liquid at the base of his neck. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry....O God Max, please forgive me._

* * *

_TA-DA!!!!! THERE! I would write more but I can't because my Dad is being stupid and saying he's gonna take away my lap-top (grumbling 'God, he's so mean!'). So I have to leave but tell me what you think!!! REVIEW!!!!!_

_Thank you all my reviewers and anyone every word I'm writing right now! ;)_

_Peace Out_

_~-Ange-~_


	3. Escape

_Ugh! I'm sick :( and it's really borrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggg!!!! Ways to show how I'm totally Unwell:_

_1. I woke up today at 3 in the afternoon._

_2. I tried to stand up and got really light headed, my head started pounding,......and I collapsed. Imagine it like this- A teenage girl is waking up and rubs her hands over her eyes and grabs her head, muttering a long line of profanities(Examples: Damn! Shit! Fucking hurts...). She looks at the clock and sees 3 o'clock looking back at her. She grumbles and stands up. She looks around, confused, and falls to the ground behind the bed. You hear a thud and seconds later a loud "Owwwwwwww."_

_3. So I have a lovely headache, a 101 fever, I hurt so damn much, and my throut hurts like a evil little fairy took a jackhammer to the inside of my throat.....Wonderful....._

_Thank you all my lovely reviewers so I'll just say a few:_

**misinformed individual- Ha! I can't tell you! But it's not Night.....And your going to find out who it is in this chapter! **

**linz96- I know right! He's so mean....**

**VampireFairy13-Aw Thanks! Some people tell me I suck as I writer, but it's nice to know someone appreciates me! :D**

**Froggy1xFroggy2-I totally understand what you mean! People are all like "God, that's not even a sport." or "Pssh! You call that a sport?". It really pisses me off! I tell them "You think it's easy?! YOU ride an animal for hours, train it, take care of it, and not call it a work-out and a sport!" AND Ok! Don't hurt me! I'm giving you a chapter!**

_DISCLAIMER:_

_James Patterson-Guy, like in his 60's or something, owner of Maximum Ride_

_Ange-Girl, In her teens, and owner of this account. See the difference?????_

_LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!_

Ch.3

Max POV

Things are....getting strange, to put it lightly. After meeting Night and healing up, the scientists have been all smiles and smug looks at me. I've actually seen a few send me pitying looks. I'm freaked, what the fuck are they going to do to me, to makes bastards that experiment on children send me pitying looks?

I've adopted Night as my new flock member/baby. Since....Angel.....has let me go, then I'm going to let her go too. When it was time for Night to leave, let's just say I put up a hell of a fight. After many black-eyes, busted lips, and broken bones the scientists realized I wasn't letting Night go, so they gave us the same cage. It was cramped....but as long as Night was with me I was fine. Did you seriously expect me to leave that little, sweet boy by himself??

God, I sound like a corny All-American girl from some cheesy reality show. Well if girl had wings and was locked in hell-hole, then it would be accurate. I SO bet it would be hit! (Sarcasm people, lots of sarcasm.)

Footsteps echoed down the halls, as Night latched onto me, his blue eyes wide and fearful. I felt myself shake as I wondered what he had gone through and what those bastards had done to him. My face slipped into a sneer as I looked into the lovely face of......Lassie. Expect now, his face wasn't smirking but he looked angry just...not at me. There were two new Erasers with him, and looked like they were holding him back. I admit I got close to Lassie at some point along this. We were yelling, then I was crying, and I don't think poor Lassie knew how to deal with a crying teenage bird-girl. We started talking and I found out that Lassie was here to get money to for his family and was pretty pissed when he found mine left me. He had to be an ass when the Erasers were around or else they would expire him and cut off his family.

"Get out!" An Eraser barked. I'm naming him....Fido. I looked him over, yep. Definitely a Fido. And the other guy......Biscuit. Perfect. Fit's them wonderfully.

"God, calm down Fido! I'm coming already!" I grumbled crawling from the cage,motioning behind me to let Night know to stay put. As they grabbed me, Fido a little harder than necessary, Night stared after me, crying silently holding his hands out to me. I smiled at him, letting him know I'd be all right.

"Move!" Fido commanded, shoving me into a brightly lit room. I repeatedly blinked my eyes, trying to get used to the blinding light. A few seconds later, I scanned the room my eyes landing on a barred window, a steel door, and a figure standing in the only dark corner of the room. I strained my eyes tracing the figures shape. At least a few inches taller than me...... Short hair....Body outline clearly said male.

"Who are you?" I yelled, slipping into a crouch as I prepared to fight. And out stepped....Omega? He started walking towards me, a strange look in his pale blue eyes. He smiled at me and reached out a hand. When did Omega get emotions? What were the scientists doing?

"Max....." he trailed off, just staring at me. Suddenly he launched himself towards me, crushing me to his chest. He stared down at me, gripping me harder as I wriggled around. What was wrong with him?

"Let.....me....go!" I yelled, ramming my knee into the "family jewels". He dropped me, as his eyes became sad, adoring, and angry. What was going on!?

He stalked towards me, whispering, "You're so beautiful, Max", before shoving me against the wall, and crushing himself on me. I punched his chest as he latched his lips to mine. Kicking and punching seemed to do nothing, so I moved my head back, opening my mouth and screaming, "Leave me alone! Get off of me!".

But of course, being like the stupid idiot that all men are, he took the opportunity to stick his slimy tongue in my mouth. He stroked my own as he explored my mouth. What was happening? Omega has no emotions.....so why is he doing this? Suddenly the door burst open and a panting scientist said,"Omega, stop! There's an emergency!".

Omega growled, before glaring at the scientists as he let me go. The scientist than explained that someone had told the local police that something was wrong here and showed pictures of some experiments that they somehow had gotten and then they contacted Child Services. That they would be here in 5 hours and that the whole School had to be cleaned up. Then they dragged Omega away from me and got me to Night. Then they tossed us uniforms. Stupid, right? They were going to try to pull off the School as a military school and a orphanage. The uniforms consisted off a plain tan tank-top, cameo pants, a light weight khaki jacket that went to my elbows to cover mine and Night's wings, and a pair of mid-calf black combat boots.

All experiments that couldn't pass as humans were being sent to another school and that the ones that remained had to help or be beaten and killed. After a few hours, the school did resemble a military school. Cages, test materials, and all torture devices had been removed and the rooms had been turned into bedrooms, cafeterias, and classrooms. The arena had been turned into an obstacle course and all of the experiments had to be cooperative or they would be expired.

I pulled my hair up into a tight high pony and fixed Night's uniform again as he fidgeted. I really didn't want to do this but they said they would kill Night and they would be nothing I could do about it. As I had cleaned the School, I had a moment of geniousness (I don't care if it's not a word....It's still flippin awesome). I searched all the rooms before I found my old bag, holding my old Max card, the Flock's feathers, and some old pictures that Mom and Ella had taken off me and the Flock. I grabbed my bag, glad that it was a duffel and fit the whole "we-aren't-crazy-scientists-just-crazy-military-teachers" thing that the School was trying to pull off. I found an old laptop like Fang's that they were hiding in here one expect black with silver keyboard, untraceable and with WiFi, and shoved it in my an overly cheery voice announced from the speakers "Would all students please report to the auditorium. All students report to the auditorium."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Night and stuck my duffel by one of the "dorm" doors before sulking my way to the auditorium. All the "students" lined up, saluting the Child Services and the police. They inspected us all as they strolled past us with their noses stuck up and scribbling on their clipboards. They talked to them one by one till they came to me. Fido and Biscuit were acting like teachers right now and introduced me. "This is Maxine Ride. She has been here the longest and would love to give you all a tour. Wouldn't you, Maxine?" Fido said sweetly, sending me glares as he dared me to object.

"Of course not, _sir. _I live to obey, _sir_." I said innocently, smiling like an angel at Fido. I inwardly laughed at how he looked like he was holding himself back from attacking me. As we walked away, I stuck my tongue and crossed my eyes at Fido, feeling like a five year old. He silently snarled at me causing me to laugh quietly as I showed them "home sweet home". Around an hour later, they all wandered off to investigate the "military school". Then I launched my plan into action. I sprinted down the halls,grabbing my duffel, before running and picking Night up from his cot. After minutes of cursing and dead ends, I finally found the exit. But right as I was about to walk out, a voice rang out.

"And where are _you _going? Who are you anyway?", a obnoxious voice asked. I turned to see a woman in her 30s in a suit with red hair slicked back bun (I _really _hate redheads by the way), glaring at me for some unknown reason. I saluted her, playing on the whole military thing before barking out "I'm Cadet Maxine, authorized to bring Cadet Noah out for air as he is feeling unwell, mam.", using my most sarcastic yet sweet voice I used on Jeb all the time when we were younger. The woman just glared at me before motioning for me to go. As I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed Night, three things went through my head. _"I'm going to come back and bring Itex down if it's the last thing I do.","Scientists can be really stupid sometimes." ,_and _"I'm back, Flock....and you better be ready."_

_

* * *

_

_Hours later......._

I flipped the lap-top open before getting myself as cozy as possible as you can in a tree. Night slept quietly on the branch above me as I scanned the forest for any landmarks to see where we are and for possible threats. When we left the School, I flew North for hours before coming across this little forest. After finally getting Night to sleep, I checked the area out and found.......nothing but forest. But as I went a little farther I could hear the sound of a town about maybe a couple of minutes walking to get to. I know you're thinking so why didn't you go to the nice, warm town and get a motel?

Number one, Night was sleeping. Number two, it was _raining. _I hate the rain. It is _so_ hard to fly with soaked, heavy feathers. So back to my master plan to crush hopes of millions everywhere......I scrolled through the Internet before I found it.

Fang's website.

* * *

_Ha ha! I'm evil! But I already have the other chapter finished were A LOT happens. So review fast and furiously and I can give you the next chapter fast! Also **THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT!**_

_I've been wondering......Who should Max end up with? Should she end up with one of the wolves and get imprinted on? Or someone else? Here are my options:_

_**1. Jacob**- the super hot wolf of every girl's dreams that's in love with Bella....but could imprint on Max and fall in love with her_

_**2. Seth**- the sweet, wonderful hot Switzerland werewolf that could imprint on Max_

_**3. Embry**- the nice-guy scrumptious werewolf that could imprint on Max_

_**4. Paul**- the spicy, bad tempered, sarcastic werewolf that could imprint on Max_

_**5. Fang- **Fang could come back, beg for forgiveness, and win Max back (I don't particularly like this pairing for this story since Fang was such a asshole....but it's your guys choices!)_

_**6. Omega-** Omega can capture Max and she could slowly find herself falling for him....no matter how hard she tries not too_

_So those are the options! Send them back to me as soon as possible though!_

_Peace out,_

_~-Ange-~_


	4. Forks

_(Faints in shock) Is it true? Could it be? Yes, yes it is! It's an update! But before you all start with either the booing or the throwing of computers or computer keyboards, you all deserve to know why I have not updated. My Father had forced me to give my precious Toshi (Toshiba) to my step sister for a while. A while ended up being hours of her messaging people, surfing the web, and God know what else. Then a little while later when I went to turn on Toshi...he would not turn on. (Funeral music and loud wailing). Toshi had died. I found out I had gotten a virus when dear step sister clicked on a pop up and downloaded something. So after months of writing down my chapters in a notebook and not having another computer to use since our Internet was down, I spent months babysitting and waiting tables to get money for a new laptop (My Dad refused to buy me a new one since he claimed it was "my own fault"). I pitched in all my money and my Mom gave the rest and voila! Toshi 2 was born! XD The first thing I did was go on Fan fiction to apologize to all my readers and to give you a new chapter! So here it is...Chapter 4!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, got it?_

Ch. 4 Forks

Max POV

I laughed as seconds later an "Anonymous" message popped up onto Fang's site. Minutes after, fans left message after message about the letter from this "Anonymous" reviewer. The letter in question read:

_Hello Flock._

_I'm so "happy" to finally be able to write this to you. What has it been, two years, since we have last talked? Well when you technically kicked me out of my own Flock, I mean. Oh yes you know who this is now don't you? Yes, I escaped. Yes, I still hate you. Yes, you shouldn't look for me if you value your pathetic lives. Answer your questions,yet? Oh, I'm doing fine by the way, thanks for asking. You know, since you were the ones who betrayed me and all and gave me to the crazy-ass scientists I spent my whole life protecting you guys from. All their little experiments made me into the new wonderful Maximum Ride today. And this Maximum Ride is taking down Itex with or with out you._

_A Dark Angel Flies Tonight_

"Try being the perfect heroes everyone sees you as, now." I whispered as I clicked the power button and the screen was flooded with black like the forest around us. In the corner of the clearing, Night stood on the tips of his toes jumping up and down as he uselessly flapped his dark wings. "Fly. Fly. Fly."He chanted to himself quietly, his face scrunched tight with concentration. I just couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. Night looked at me with his big blue eyes and pouted, "Help me, Mommy!".

I smiled as I limped over, still sore from all the experiments, "Well, first thing first, take a deep breath and close your eyes." Night did as I told him. "Now, relax. Let everything come loose and limp. Don't think of your wings as these strange limbs. Think of them as part of you not their own things. Now move them, slowly back and forth. Get the feel of them. You control them. They are a part of you.". Slowly he got the feel and started hovering maybe an inch of the ground.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm doing it!" He beamed, momentarily losing his balance and landing softly back on his feet. Time passed as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get himself higher than a few inches. He grumbled in the corner, sitting on a log with the cutest pout on his face.

A loud grumble rang out from his stomach as he suddenly grasped it, mumbling "Hungry.". Night blinked up at me with his big blue eyes as he feel to his knees, grasping his stomach. He crawled towards me, hands clasped, a big smile on his face. He stuck out his hand and smiled, simply saying "Food."

_Idiot!_, I mumbled to myself, smacking a hand to my forehead, O_f course we need food! I just need to find some first..._. I scanned the forest for anything edible, and finally decided I needed to head to town. I grabbed the duffel and pulled out my old ratty backpack from the "Flock" days. As I poured it out, something came to rest on my boot. I looked down to see a single black feather before I was pulled into a flashback.

_-Flashback-_

_I sighed as my feet repeatedly hit the edge of the cliff I was sitting on. Most people would be like "Oh my god, are you crazy? You're sitting on the edge of a 500 foot cliff where you could fall to your death!" but remember, wings? I'll be fine. I watched the Flock flying and laughing as a soft thump sounded next to me. I didn't even turn to look as I kept my eyes trained on the Flock as I sighed, "What, Fang?"._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Fang turn his beautiful, dark onyx eyes toward me. No Max! Bad thoughts!, I inwardly shook my head as I turned to face him. His face was scrunched tight with concentration as his eyes scanned every part of me. It was as if he was trying to...memorize me. Weird..._

_"Nothing.", He answered with one of his oh-so-informative one worded replies. Suddenly, he reached back and yanked a single silky, midnight black feather from his wing._

_"What the heck, Fang?", I jumped up as I looked to make sure he didn't start to bleed. _

_He simply handed me the feather before giving me one of his famous "look-of-a-thousand-words". It was like in that moment he was reliving every moment we had and storing them into memory. He slowly started to lean forward before his lips were inches from mine. His breath blew on my face smelling like everything I loved. Yes, Fang's smell was in that category. He smelled like a dark summer night with pine trees all around and the spray of an ocean wave. It's cheesy, I know. But hey, I'm a teenage bird-girl, I'm allowed to have my moments. And this was one of them, I thought as I closed my eyes when Fang's lips touched mine. This is how I want to spend everyday._

_-Flashback Over-_

I shook my head and though I tried, it wasn't in me to throw the stupid feather away. I tucked it into the bag and shifted through the pictures of the Flock from way back when, notebooks, other pictures and keepsakesuntil I found the Max card. I pulled out my ponytail moving my hair into my face and brushing dirt off most of my clothes. I had to at least look decent if I expected to show my face in this town again. I slipped on my old windbreaker before layering up again. I wasn't risking anything.

After repeatedly telling Night to stay put and stay quiet, I started to run. The damn rain made it impossible to fly so running was the other logical answer. The pounding of my feet on the forest floor and the adrenaline pumping through my veins sent me farther and harder with every breath I took. A couple minutes later, I was about a mile away from the town.

I stared at the ground as my feet moved me closer to the town and farther from Night. I had to fight every instinct in me to not turn around right now and race back. But something was just telling me to leave him there and everything would be alright. Then I headed into the town of Forks (Come on, really? Who names a place after a piece of damn silverware? Is their rivals, the Spoons? I mean, seriously!).

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

"For the love of God!", I mumbled as I came out of the store two bags on each arm and one in each hand.

After buying the necessities, blankets, food, and stuff to stay clean, I bought Night some extra stuff. Like candy and a stuffed wolf toy, with soft fur and big brown eyes. Besides Erasers, I always loved wolves. And the thing was just too cute not to buy!

But seriously, how long does it take a cashier to check me out? A blond bimbo named Lauren chomped on her gum and talked into her phone for ten minutes before helping me. As I left, I flipped her "the bird" which by the gasp of outrage behind me, I could tell she appreciated.

The rain still poured down so I couldn't get to Night so I sprinted. Dear God, please tell me nothing has happened to my baby, I thought as I poured on the speed. About half a mile away, I smelt and heard it. They're were people in the camp.

* * *

_A/N- I seriously thought about leaving it here, but since I haven't been able to get to you guys in a while I decided to add more! :D_

After moving to the camp, using years of experience of staying quiet and undetected, I laid the bags in the bushes a few feet away from the camp. I looked above me to see a tree with the perfect view into camp. I climbed, almost falling out of the tree onto my ass,blowing my cover, before I found the perfect area. Where I could still see into camp and safetly jump down without breaking something. As I peered from the leaves, I saw three people, who appeared to be on steriods by the way, scattered around the camp. One tall, beautiful russet women stood next to Night, staring at him with adoring eyes as he prattled on about something or another. Two muscled, handsome men (who for some reason had their shirts off?) also were there, as one stood guard and the other shifted through my duffel, thankfully having not found the backpack with the photos and papers which could reveal our secret. I silently fumed as the one going through my stuff held up a sports bra of mine with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face to his companion. Asshole, I snarled to myself as I jumped down, snapping a stick beneath my boot. "Shit."

Their heads snapped towards my direction as I walked into camp, already in position to fight. The women growled as Night jumped up to hug me before pulling him back to her. "Bitch, let go of him before I snap that pretty little neck of yours.", I snarled pouncing towards her, pulling Night to me.

She crouched down, preparing to spring, before Night hugged me, yelling "Mommy! Mommy! Did you get food?". She stared shocked, while I dropped the scowl from my face and molding it back to a smile while nodding my head.

"Where? Where? Where?", he screamed looking everywhere. I laughed before smiling at him, "Over in those bushes, sweetie. Why don't you go see what Mommy got you while I deal with these nice people here?".

He nodded before rushing into the bushes, random squeals being heard every few seconds. I glared meeting the women's eyes as she scowled back at me. "You leave my family alone!", I hissed at her as I clenched my fists.

"Ha! As if you could stop me!", she growled back at me, as her body started to shake.

"Ohh, seems like someone has a bit of a temper problem.", I smirked, "And I could have you on the ground,pinned, in less than a minute, with one arm tied behind my back.".

"Is that a challenge?", she bit back. By now the trembles weren't small, they were shaking her whole frame.

"If you care to accept it...Bitch.", I smiled sweetly back at her as I knew each word was challegening her into a fight.

"That's it!," she screeched, as she tried to fling herself at me. Key word, tried. Well before she was tackled by tow gaint men on steriods, that is. I was so caught up in the fight I had forgotten they were even there.

"Calm down, Leah. Sam's going to be pissed just because you threatened a girl. Don't make me tell him you beat her up, too.", one laughed in a way to sexy vioce, as he pulled "Leah", (I like Bitch better myself), into a headlock. The other muscle man sat on her kicking legs as loud laughs came form his mouth.

"Screw you!", she screamed as she strugged. I turned my back on them, scoffing, as I scanned the trees for Night, seeing him snuggled up on the ground with a blanket and the wolf toy.

"Yeah, as if that Bitch could even touch me!", I laughed before turning around and coming face to face with a beautiful pair of brown eyes that filled with shock, anger, happiness, and wonder as they meet mine.

"You're freaking kidding me!", Leah moaned as the creeper stared at me like a blind man seeing sun for the first time.

I knew one thing for sure, right then and there. This Forks place was pretty damn weird...

* * *

_And the chapter is over! Thank God I could finally get this to you guys! The next chapter will be out soon and the choice is still out there: Which Werewolf Is For Max Or Who Should She Be With?_

_**1. Jacob**- the super hot wolf of every girl's dreams that's in love with Bella...but could imprint on Max and fall in love with her_

_**2. Seth**- the sweet, wonderful hot Switzerland werewolf that could imprint on Max_

_**3. Embry**- the nice-guy scrumptious werewolf that could imprint on Max_

_**4. Paul**- the spicy, bad tempered, sarcastic werewolf that could imprint on Max_

_**5. Fang- **Fang could come back, beg for forgiveness, and win Max back (I don't particularly like this pairing for this story since Fang was such a asshole...but it's your guys choices!)_

_**6. Omega-** Omega can capture Max and she could slowly find herself falling for him...no matter how hard she tries not to_

_So thanks everyone! I hope you haven't lost interest in this story because I couldn't get chapters for you guys. But I hope you guys are still with me! _

_Peace Out,_

_~-Ange-~_


End file.
